


I'll Always Be There to Take Care of You

by sakurastar0660



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, GTA V Universe, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin runs into some trouble after a heist and while escaping the cops, returning to the penthouse beat up and in shock from what happened to him. Michael and Ryan take care of their boi but Ryan can't let the incident go and tracks down the men that hurt Gavin, getting his revenge by slowly killing them. When he returns to the penthouse Gavin wants to be mad at Ryan for brashly leaving to track down his attackers but really can't be mad at the gent because he knows that Ryan did it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I found on tumblr.  
> I love Gavin dearly but I needed something drastic to happen to him to make Ryan's blood boil with rage so please don't hate me.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Gavin has this ability to get into trouble. A lot. Usually it’s nothing bad but there are times where it gets bad. One of these times happens during a heist. The plan was to rob four convenience stores and a bank all at the same time, hoping to spread the police force out into more manageable units for them to take care of. Michael and Ryan were to hit up the bank while Jack, Geoff, Ray and Gavin all hit up the four convenience stores spread out in the city. The plan itself went well, all of them robbing at the same time and start to flee at about the same time. Trouble came when Gavin’s planned escape route was blocked off by a rolled semi truck.

“Oh shit.” Gavin skids to a halt on his bike. “Geoff, I’m gonna have to take another way; there’s a rolled truck blocking the way.”

“Motherfucker,” Geoff grumbles through the radio. “Ok just make it quick; the police are almost on you.”

“Right.” Gavin turns around and drives down an alley, weaving through them before coming to a stop under a bridge, listening as the sirens slowly fade and let’s out a breath of relief. “Bloody hell,” Gavin climbs off his bike and sits on the ground next to it, tending to the only minor wound on his arm he got when hopping the fence to his bike.

“Well well. Look at what we have here boys.”

Gavin snaps his head, watching five small time gangsters make their way over to him. Gavin stands up, hand on his gun. “What do you want?”

The apparent leader of the group smirks. “Well we were just coming to see who the popo were after and long and behold we find you, without your friends around.” his smirk widens at that.

Gavin grips his gun, raising it. “Not another step or else I’ll blow your brains out.” he warns, his voice low.

The leader continues to smirk. “I wonder if your boy toys made it out.”

“Of course they did and they are not my boy toys.” Gavin narrows his eyes.

“Huh, funny. I heard they you were, right Jimmy?” he glances back at the man.

Jimmy nods “That’s what I heard Buster; that this British twink if the Fake AH’s personal slut.”

“You shut your mouth.” Gavin growls, turning his gun on Jimmy. “Those are lies.”

“Whether or not that’s true,” Butch turns his attention back to Gavin. “Rumor on the street has it that those two were gunned down by the popo while trying to escape after robbing a bank.”

“No,” Gavin shakes his head. “You’re lying!”

“Am I?” he stares at Gavin, the British man’s grip faltering and that’s all Butch needed to close the ten foot distance and take the gun from Gavin. The lad tries to keep hold of his gun but it’s ripped from his grip and he stumbles back a step. Butch tosses the gun to another guy, who tucks it into his pants. “See, without your boy toys here to protect you, you’re useless and vulnerable.”

Gavin looks up at him. “I can take care of myself.” he says, though his voice has lost some of it’s confidence.

“Oh really?” Butch raises a brow. “Let’s see.” he grabs Gavin by the neck and slams him to the ground.

Gavin grunts in pain, his back slamming against the cold, hard concrete ground. He hands try to pry Butch’s hand off his neck but before he even has a good hold he’s being spun onto his stomach and he knows what’s going to happen. He thrashes, trying to get up but more hands come to hold him down. “No. Get off of me!”

Butch laughs. “I thought you said you could take care of yourself.” he laughs again when Gavin whimpers, looking at Jimmy. “Tie his hands up.”

“No!” Gavin fails his hands around but Jimmy with the help of one of the other men grab his hands and handcuff his hands together, the metal digging into his skin. Gavin whimpers again, Jimmy keeping his hands on the ground by standing on the chain connecting the cuffs. Gavin’s mind races, trying to figure a way out of the situation but comes up short.

“We’re going to have some fun now.” Butch says, shoving Gavin’s shirt up until it bunches under his armpits.

“No. Please.” Gavin whimpers, feeling Butch’s hands move down to his pants, unbuckling them and swiftly shoving them and his underwear down. “Please,” he closes his eyes, hoping that if he thought really hard that they all would go away.

Gavin’s please don’t deter them as his hips are grabbed and yanked back, forcing him up onto his knees. The hard ground digs into his skin and Gavin knows that by the end of this the skin would be torn up. He hears someone undo their pants and he just stares at the ground, trying not to focus on what was about to happen. He tries not to moan when he feels someone shove a lubed up finger into his ass. At least they were going to use some lube but that didn’t make it any easier. Very quickly one becomes two, then three as the fingers are violently shoved in and out of his ass, trying to stretch him as quickly as possible and Gavin bites his lip to keep himself from moaning; he wouldn’t give these guys that satisfaction.

When the fingers are removed they are quickly replaced with someone’s cock, roughly shoved in and immediately begins to fuck him roughly and violently. Gavin can feel his ass being ripped open, a tear sliding down his cheek from the pain. He want’s to slap himself for mewling when the cock pounds into his prostate but he can’t, seeing as his hands were being held down. Gavin thinks that everything is over when he feels the guy cum inside of him but his hopes are shattered as another just takes his place, immediately setting a brutal pace like the previous guy. Gavin shuts his eyes, ignoring all the comments they were making about how much of a slut he was and how pretty he was like this. But the comment that made him tense up was the comment Jimmy makes.

“He looks so pretty with a cock in his ass. I bet he would look just as pretty with a cock in his mouth.”

“No,” Gavin says, helplessly struggling as Jimmy grabs him by his hair and pulls his head up,making him sit up on his elbows.

“Let’s put that pretty mouth to use.” Jimmy undoes his pants with his other hand, pulling out his cock and shoving it into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin gags as the cock shoves against the back of his throat and he can hardly breath as Jimmy fucks his mouth while another guy continues to pound into his ass. Gavin closes his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks and wishes that he was dead right now. His mind takes him away from the situation as his body is used and abused by the men.

After what seems like an eternity the men are finished with him, they all stand up and fix their clothes while not bothering to redress Gavin or even take the handcuffs off. “Well, that was fun.” Butch says, him and his men walking past Gavin laying on the ground.

Once Gavin was sure that they were gone, he slowly pushed himself up onto his hands, pain shooting through his entire body and he knows that he’s bruised everywhere. Slowly he stands and pulls his pants up, pulling his shirt down. He looks around for his gun, finding it not there and remembering that those guys took it. “Fucking hell.” he grumbles, limping over his bike and gets on, pain shooting through his ass. It takes him a few minutes to figure out how he was going to steer his bike and slowly makes his way back to the penthouse, trying not to cry out in pain whenever he went over a bump in the road. Parking his bike in the garage he slowly makes his way to the elevator and up into the penthouse.

Geoff was pacing back and forth in the living room, the other guys all on the couch.

“I’m sure that he’ll be back any minute now.” Jack says. “I’m sure nothing bad happened.”

“Well what is it did?” Geoff round and looks at Jack. “What if he got caught by the police and he’s being tortured for information or something?”

“If my boi did get caught by the police, then we’re going to break him out.” Michael says. “And if a cop so much as lays a fucking finger on him, I’ll rip them apart.”

“That’s my job.” Ryan looks over at Michael. “But yes. If they harmed him in any way, we’ll make them pay.”

The conversations comes to a stop as the door opens and Gavin comes limping in, his face and arms all bruised and scraped up. Geoff is the first one to reach him. “Gavin, what…” he looks down and notices the handcuffs around the lad’s wrists. “What the fuck happened?”

Gavin looks up at him, his eyes still red from when he was crying and he can’t find his voice so he just shakes his head.

Michael and Ryan rush over to him, Michael pulling Gavin to him as Ryan works on getting the handcuffs off. When they come off, Gavin rubs his sore wrists that were an angry red from where the metal had dug into his skin. “Gav, are you ok?” Michael looks down at the other lad and watch as he slowly shakes his head again. “Oh man. Come on Gav; let’s get you cleaned up.” Gavin doesn’t say anything as he lets Michael lead him down the hall into the bathroom, the sound of the shower echoes through the apartment.

Jack pulls his phone out of his pocket. “I’m going to call Kdin.”

Geoff nods. “Yeah. Good idea.” he looks over at Ryan, finding him glaring down at the cuff in his hands. “Ryan?”

“I’m going to find whoever did this and kill them. Very slowly.” Ryan’s voice is low, full of anger and Geoff knows better than to try and tell the man to let it go because Geoff also wanted these bastards to pay for whatever they did to Gavin.

Michael helps Gavin out of his clothes, noticing how the lad slightly flinch and cower away from his touch. “Gavin, it’s just me.” Michael gently places his hand on the lad’s cheek. “I’m not going to hurt you ok?”

Gavin looks him in the eye and Michael can see all the pain and hurt in them. “Michael,” he says, his voice sounding small and no louder than a whisper. “They....they did things to me....” Tears begin to well up again and Michael gently wipes them away.

“Listen Gavin, you’re safe now ok? I’m here, Ryan’s here. Nothing else is going to happen to you.” he places a kiss on the lad’s head.

Gavin wraps his arms around Michael, burying his head into the other’s shoulder and cries. “They...they told me that you and Ryan were dead...they said that I..that I’m the crew’s slut and...and they…” he tightly grips the front of Michael’s shirt. “They used me Michael...handcuffed me and forced me onto the ground while they fucked me...I let them rape me Michael and there was nothing I could do...I was sos cared Michael…”

Michael stares down at the lad in horror, protectively wrapping his arms around the crying lad and holds him close. “Shhh, I’m here now Gavin. Everything’s going to be ok.” he soothes the crying lad, rubbing his back until Gavin calms down enough to talk again. “You want to get cleaned up?”

Gavin nods, letting Michael finish undressing him before climbing into the hot shower, wincing as the water beats down over his abused body. Michael quickly pulls his clothes off before climbing in, holding Gavin close as he cleans the lad as best as he can. He barely manages to keep his anger under control as he looks over Gavin’s body, bruises all over his arms, chest, hips and thighs, seeing the lad’s knees and elbows scuffed up and he just barely manages not to punch a hole in the wall when he see’s Gavin ass, dried blood and seman around his entrance and his ass cheeks were also bruised. Michael has to take several deep breaths, steadying himself as he helps Gavin clean himself.

Soon they are climbing out of the shower, Gavin quiet and moving only when Michael moves him or asks him to move and Michael knows that Gavin is in shock, his mind trying to wrap itself around the events that transpired nor even an hour ago, leaving his body limp and pliable. Michael dries the lad off, leaving their clothes on the bathroom floor as he leads Gavin into their bedroom, laying the lad down in the bed and sits next to him, watching over him as Gavin stares off.

“Michael?” Gavin asks, his voice quieter than before.

“Yes Gavin?”

“I...you’re not...you’re not mad at me...are you?”

Michael looks down at the lad. “No Gavin. I could never mad at you, especially when something like this happens. I’m just glad that you’re ok.”

Gavin lays his head on Michael’s lap, curling up next to him. “I was scared Michael.”

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there.” Michael rubs his back.

There was a knock on the door and it makes Gavin jump and whimper. Michael slightly frowns but tell the person to enter. He looks up to see Kdin walking into the room, their doctor friend holding his medical kit. “Michael,” Kdin nods at him.

“Hey Kdin.” Michael looks down at Gavin, who was hiding under the blankets. “It’s ok Gav. It’s just Kdin. You remember him right?”

Gavin slowly peeks out, glancing over at Kdin. “Y-yeah...I remember…”

Kdin smiles, slowly making his way to stand next to Michael. “That’s good Gavin. Now if it’s ok with you I’d like to look you over.”

Gavin looks from Kdin, to Michael and back to the doctor. “Does...does Michael have to stay?”

“If you want me to Gav.” Michael says gently. “If not I can wait outside.”

“I...yeah. How about you do that?”

“Ok Gavin.” Michael stands up, pausing when Gavin grabs his hand.

“I…” Gavin bites his lip. “I love you Michael.”

Michael smiles, gently kissing him. “I love you too Gav.” he exits the bedroom, closing the door and makes his way into the bathroom, remembering that he was still naked and pulls on his own clothes before tossing Gavin’s into the hamper. He makes his way out into the living room, watching everyone look up at him.

“How is he?” Ryan asks, glancing up from his laptop.

Michael sighs heavily. “Not good.” he plops down into the chair next to Ryan.

“How bad is he?” Geoff asks.

“I…” Michael bites his lip and tightly holds his hand together in his lap to keep from fucking punching something. “He...he was fucking raped Geoff.”

Everyone gasps and stares. “What?!”

“By who?” Ryan asks.

“I don’t fucking know and if I did I wouldn’t be here right now.” Michael glares down at the ground. “I’m gonna fucking find whoever did this and kill them.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Ryan turns back to his laptop, hacking into the street cameras to see if he could find out where Gavin was and who could be responsible.

Michael grits his teeth. “They have to pay Rye.”

Ryan nods, pausing from his search as Kdin exits the bedroom, closing the door behind him and makes his way out into the living room.

“It’s not every good.” Kdin says. “Even though the bruising on his body and the damage to his rectum should heal in a few day, no longer than two weeks, I’m more worried about his mental state; he’s receded back into his mind to try and escape the pain. I’m not sure if he’ll be able to fully accept what happened to him.” Kdin turns to look at Michael and Ryan. “He needs you two now more than ever and not just to get your revenge on the people who did this to him.” Kdin takes the glasses off his face, cleaning them on his shirt. “I gave him something to help him sleep but it’s not going to be easy for him; he needs an anchor and support to make it through this.” Kdin put his glasses back in place, picking up his bag. “I’ll be back in a week to check up on him.” Without another word Kdin exits the apartment.

Ryan goes back to his laptop, typing until Michael sets a hand on his. “Michael,”

“That can wait Rye but Gavin can’t.” Michael looks up at the gent. “He’s bad and he needs us.”

Ryan looks at Michael for a moment, sighing and closing his laptop. “You’re right.” he follows Michael to the bedroom where Gavin was sleeping, if you could call it that. Gavin was thrashing about, muttering “no” and “please don’t.” Michael strips down to his boxers, climbing into the bed and pulls Gavin to him, holding him until the lad stops thrashing.

“It’s ok Gav; I’m here and so is Ryan.” Michael says, rubbing the lad’s back.

Gavin whimpers, curling up closer to Michael. “W...where is Ryan?”

Ryan walks over the to bed. “I’m right here.” he closes the door and makes his way over to the bed, pulling his shirt off.

Gavin looks up, extending a hand out. “Come here.”

Ryan slips out of his pants, letting them pool on the ground and makes his way over to the bed, climbing in on the other side of Gavin. The lad turns into the gent, placing his head on Ryan’s chest, his eyes falling closed while Michael presses up against Gavin’s back, wrapping an arm around him. Ryan looks down at the lad, seeing the bruising along his back, sides and arms in the faint light and he will track down the men who did this to Gavin, but for now he’s needed here, to help Michael take care of their lad. When Gavin slightly whimpers in his sleep, Ryan rubs his arm while Michael presses closer. “We’re here Gavin. Nothing will hurt you anymore.” he whispers, kissing the lad’s head. He watches as the lad slips into a peaceful sleep sandwiched in between him and Michael, the other lad falling asleep as well and Ryan can only think about all the way he’s going to seek his revenge. Eventually he falls asleep as well, evil thought playing themselves out in his dreams and his sleep is less than restful.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks have passed since the heist and Gavin’s feeling much better. Most of the bruises are healed and he’s acting more like his normal self but there are times in which he’ll whimper and shrink away from someone’s touch or a loud sound will make him curl up into a ball. Michael and Ryan were always there to comfort the frightened lad, though lately it’s more of Michael doing the comforting. Ryan has been gone more often, trying to track down the men who have wronged them.

It’s late at night, probably close to ten or so, but Ryan doesn’t, can’t, go back to the penthouse. Not when he’s so close. He’s been able to track down the location at which Gavin was raped. Ryan slightly growls behind his skull mask, fists clenched by his sides just by thinking about it. He stands there under the bridge and looks around, realizing that this was almost the perfect spot for something like that to happen- hardly anyone around to witness the heinous crime and no cameras to capture it; you probably could get away with murder here. Ryan slightly smirks at the thought, though to be honest he already gets away with it in more public locations but still. He turns to leave but some voices catch his attention, more of what those voices were saying.

“And then what happened?” a male kid. judging by how high pitched it was, asks.

“Well, I get the poor bitch on the ground, pants down around his ankles and then I go to town on his ass before Robby takes over and Jimmy gets real acquainted with the bitches mouth, all the while he’s begging and pleading for us to stop but does shit about it. No wonder the psycho and insane one make him their personal bitch.” the man telling the story, Butch Ryan remembers Gavin telling him the assholes name, takes a swig of his beer.

Red flashes before Ryan’s eyes and he makes his way over to them. The laughing and storytelling cease when they see him approach them. “What did you just say?” he voice is low, cold and dangerous.

“Aw shit!” Butch jumps up and tries to run but Ryan grabs him, punching him in the face and knocks him out before doing the same to the other gang members that were there. Some tried to shoot him with shaky hands and a few bullets did graze him but he was too high on rage to notice, looking around at the unconscious bodies before hauling all six of down to the docks to one of their warehouses that they don’t use often. Ryan has them all tied up before they start coming around. “Fuck man,” Butch groans, trying to move his hands but realizes they are bound to a chair. “The fuck?” he looks up and Ryan is stand there, a knife in his hand.

“So good to see that you’re finally awake.” Ryan says, playing with the sharp knife in his hand. “Now word on the street is that you were the low life gang that hurt my boy and I don’t like it when people touch and take things that are not theirs.” Ryan takes a step forward.

“Shit man! W-we were just having some fun!”

“ ‘We were just having some fun’.” Ryan repeats, circling around Butch like a predator circling its prey. “I see. Well, I’m going to have some fun of my own and show other people what happens when people touch things that aren’t theirs.” Ryan presses the knife against Butch’s shoulder, adding enough force to shove the knife three inches into the skin, rubbing against the bone as he drags the knife up and around the joint. Butch’s cries jolt the other members awake and blood pours out of the wound. Once the cut came full circle Ryan does the same to the other shoulder, a little impressed that Butch hasn’t passed out from the pain but no matter- it just makes it that much more fun to listen to them scream. Ryan pulls the blade out, flicking the blood off as he moves to stand in front of Butch, whose arms and chest was covered in blood. Ryan looks him over. “Hmm. What should I do next?”

“Go to hell.” Butch hisses.

Ryan laughs at that. “I already am. But in the meantime,” he glances over at the ocean, watching some fins pop up out of the water. “How about we see how well you can swim?” Ryan cuts the restraints and drags Butch towards the end of the dock, leaving a nice blood trail. Butch struggles against his hold but he’s weak from the blood loss and Ryan is more powerful anyways. Ryan easily sends Butch flying twenty feet into the ocean, watching him resurface for a few seconds before being dragged under, watching the spot turn more red as a group of sharks tear Butch apart. Ryan laugh maniacally. “Butch got butchered.”

Ryan returns to deal with the other members, figuring out which ones just stood by and which one played an active role in defiling Gavin. He tied all the onlookers to two fifty pound weights and tosses them into the ocean, letting them drown to death. After that he’s left with Jimmy and Robby, both of which he takes his time cutting off fingers and limbs, enjoying the sounds of their screams and cries before dumping the pieces into the ocean. By the time he’s done, he’s covered in blood, most of it on his arms, hands and legs, and though he enjoyed killing them he’s still shaking with rage. Ryan tosses the knife into the ocean before making his way back to the apartment.

It’s almost near one a in the morning when he returns and everyone is still awake. Geoff and Jack run over to him, noticing that he’s covered in blood and shaking. “Jesus Ryan. What happened?” Geoff asks.

“I...I found them Geoff.” Ryan says, trying to pull off his mask and ends up needing Geoff to help him. “I found them and I made them pay.”

Geoff and Jack look at each other before looking over at where Gavin was curled up next to Michael. The lads were staring at Ryan, not sure of what to say. The other gents lead Ryan to the bathroom, helping him out of his bloody clothes and into the shower. Gavin looks up at Michael when the gents leave the room. “Michael,” he asks in a quiet voice. “What...what did Ryan mean?”

Michael sighs. “I’m pretty sure he found the guys that...you know...and killed them. Very slowly.”

Gavin turns back in the direction of the bathroom. “...And...he did that for me?”

“Of course you dipshit. He loves you and I would have helped him if I had known he found them.”

“But I didn’t ask you to do that.” Gavin looks back at Michael.

Michael looks at him. “It doesn’t matter if you did or didn’t; we’re going to protect you no matter what because we love you and we’re a crew and no one messes with us and gets away with it.”

Gavin shakes his head at that but smiles none the less. Geoff and Jack help Ryan to bed before coming back out to the living room. Gavin hops off the couch and makes his way to the bedroom with Michael at his heels. They find Ryan laid out on the bed, an arm over his eyes as his other hand shakes by his side. Gavin slides into the bed and lays next to the gent, making him jump.

“Fuck Gavin,” Ryan mutters. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry Rye.” Gavin lays his head on the gent’s chest as Michael climbs into bed next to Gavin.

“By the way you ruined my fun.” Michael tells Ryan.

Ryan slightly frowns. “How did I do that?”

“By killing the bastards without me.”

“I’m sorry but I ran into them while I was out and I couldn’t help myself; my rage got the better of me.” Ryan’s hand shakes as if to prove his point.

Gavin takes Ryan’s hand into his, holding it against the gent’s chest. “Thank you.”

Ryan glances down at the lad. “For what exactly?”

“For taking care of me. Both you and Michael are too good to me.”

Ryan holds Gavin close as Michael presses up against the lad’s back. “As I keep telling you, we love you and we’ll do anything for you.” Michael says, kissing the back of Gavin’s neck.

“We’re Team Crazy Mad Insane forever remember?” Ryan presses a kiss to the lad’s forehead.

Gavin slightly laughs. “Right. Team Crazy Mad Insane forever.” Gavin smiles, kissing them both. “I love you guys.”

“I love you too.” Ryan and Michael say at the same time and all three of them laugh before cuddling up for the night. And there’s nowhere else Gavin would rather be than here, safe between his two lovers, knowing that they were going to protect each other no matter what.


End file.
